Endoscopic surgery is a minimally invasive surgical procedure that is performed through small incisions or natural body openings. An endoscopic procedure typically involves use of specialized devices and remote-control manipulation of instruments with indirect observation of the surgical field through an endoscope or similar device. Comparing to open surgery, endoscopic surgery may result in shorter hospital stays, or allow outpatient treatment.
Endoscopic division of a ligament, tunnel or pulley requires the precise insertion of a cutting implement. In order to implement the procedure, a cannula is inserted into an entry portal, which may be an incision or a natural body opening, and brought into contact with the target tissue. A cutting instrument is then brought into contact with the target tissue and drawn through the tissue in order to divide it.
The body contains many different tissues that are necessarily in close contact with one another. During an endoscopic division of a target tissue, the cannula protects the surrounding tissues on the same side of the target tissue from damage. However, frequently a target tissue is in close proximity to, or contact with, an overlying tissue opposite the cannula that may be damaged by the cutting instrument. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an endoscopic cutting instrument with a component that prevents the damage of tissues overlying a target tissue.
The present application provides a shield component that fulfils this need by attaching to the top surface of a cutting instrument and intervening between the target tissue and overlying tissue during an endoscopic division procedure, thereby preventing damage to the overlying tissue.